


ICQ

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on the sasakure.uk song "The Trash Heap Princess and Apostrophe". For those who haven't heard the song, basically a dystopian world where robots rule the humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ICQ

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written dmmd in so long eue;;;; but ye A this is an au of the song the trash heap princess and apostrophe by sasakure.uk! Featuring little Aoba and Clear and yea its fine either way to read first or listen to the song first, all up to you uvu I don't really like this for some reason though?? like id k its just doesn't feel good to me but me h I hope people can enjoy this

_“Aoba run!”_

_“B-but…!”_

_“Just run!”_

* * *

 

A pair of hazel eyes opened with fear and worry filling up its every corner. The young boy slowly sat up, whining at the pain in his back from sleeping on the cold concrete. His jacket once warm and puffy is nothing but a thin layer of cloth covered in holes and dirt, thanks to time. His azure hair was entwined with dirt particles, but at a time like this, a warm shower was impossible.

As his senses return, memories flood back as well. Big, pearly tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly rubs them away. Without anyone left to protect him, he knows that he needs to learn to be strong and independent now. The weight on his leg continuously reminded him of what he’d been through a few days earlier, but he only ignored those memories. If he could, he’d rather forget.

After drinking some water from a puddle nearby, Aoba slowly stands up and starts walking towards the big pile of trash and junk, not caring for the smell of oil and rusted metal parts. It was his new home after all, he had to get used to this. It was somewhat comfortable as well, knowing that here lay the memories of other humans, children who had suffered from the same pain and anguish as he has.

As he’s thinking about how to spend the day, something blocks his way and trips him. He stumbles forward, almost falling over. He turns back around to check what it was, and fear fills his features again.

A pair of legs are sticking out of one of the piles of trash, and all Aoba can see is grey pants and white boots. However, Aoba has no intention of helping the man, and he quickly walks away. _That…that thing…is what killed…_

“Sniff…”

The loneliness and sadness within Aoba reaches the peak, and tears start to dribble down his plump cheeks. He crouches down and hugs his knees to his small chest, trying his best to quieten his cries. If he made too much noise, who knows what kind of machine or robot would come and kill him with one strike, without mercy.

“Are you alright?” Aoba flinches at the soft voice behind him, but he still refuses to lift his face up. He probably looked like a complete mess, and it would be embarrassing if anyone saw him like this. The voice behind him stops, and the atmosphere returns to a deadly silence.

Aoba’s cries soon quietens to small hics, and he tells himself over and over again to stop crying like this. He knows that no one will save him anymore, in a cold, cruel world like this.

“Here.” His body jolts, surprised that the soft voice is still here and in front of him. He looks up to see a gentle smile, kinder than any he’s seen. He looks up to see a pair of magenta eyes, not like the ones he thought would be full of malice, but ones that were full of pureness.

He ignores the white handkerchief that was handed to him, and he wraps his arms around the man’s body. As much as he could, and as tightly as he could.

And he cries yet again.

The man says nothing, and he only smiles with a sense of sorrow to it.

He gently pats Aoba’s back, and he whispers.

“It’s ok now.”

“Please don’t cry again.”

These simple words were whispered again and again, and they slowly soothed Aoba’s heart, calming the sorrow within. He buries his face into the man’s long white coat as much as possible, trying to find a source of warmth or heat, but he already knows that the heat he feels is nothing but artificial.

* * *

 

“Are you alright now?” Aoba slowly raises his head and nods once, then a question rises to his mind.

“Who are you?”

“Me? My name is Clear!”

“Clear…you’re not going to kill me?”

“N-no I won’t! That kind of horrible thing-I would never attempt at something like that!” Aoba tilts his head as Clear waves his arms around, trying to appear as harmless as possible. His actions didn’t do much, but Aoba’s lips eventually breaks into a smile.

“But you’re a robot. I don’t know robots who doesn’t kill people.”

“N-no, I’m really different from the other robots! I look the same as them, but I was raised by my grandfather!”

“Grandfather? Where’s your grandfather?”

“He’s…sleeping peacefully now.”

“I see…then, are you going to stay with me, Clear?”

“Yes, I definitely would like to stay with you!” Clear’s smile instantly lighted up the inside of Aoba’s small heart, and a warmness started to seep in. He nods again and reaches up his small hand.

“I’m Aoba!” Clear smiles and bends over, taking Aoba’s hand into his own gloved one.

“Nice to meet you, Aoba-san!”

* * *

 

The relationship between the two is simple, and it could always be put into one word.

They took walks in the giant trash dump every day, and every day they’d find something new. Whether it be a new place and new things, or Aoba would tell Clear a bit more about himself, and vice versa. Despite where they lived and slept, neither complained about such things. Clear always tried to make Aoba as comfortable as possible, and his reward would be the boy’s genuine smile. To him, being able to see Aoba smile was his biggest reward.

Occasionally, they’d go on treasure hunts and see if they could find anything useful for future times, and though they often couldn’t find anything, the process was enjoyable. Clear would shriek at the sudden rats that ran past, but Aoba just giggled and shooed them away. Aoba would sometimes trip by accident, but Clear has learnt that a simple song and a warm hug is all Aoba needs to smile again.

It was another normal day, and the two was taking a casual stroll. Aoba was holding a branch and humming a song when he realised that he could only hear his own set of footsteps. He stopped and turned around, looking at Clear who had stopped and picked up something. He placed the branch down and quickly walked back to Clear, curiosity rising about the object Clear had just picked up.

“Clear? What’s wrong?”

“Ah, Aoba-san, great timing!”

Aoba watched as Clear walked closer and taking out the object he held behind his back. Then, he bent over and placed it atop Aoba’s head.

“This is a…crown?”

“Yes! I found it just then, and I thought it’d definitely suit you!” Aoba reached up and felt the plastic decorations, a small hint of confidence welling up within. He nudged it slightly, just so it was resting on the side of his head.

“Then this makes me a prince, right?”

“Yes, it certainly does! Ah, could you please stand still for a moment?” Aoba nodded, watching curiously as Clear extended his arms towards him. He let out a small gasp as Clear wrapped his arms around his small body, lifting him up in the air and sitting him down on his shoulder. Just as Aoba was about to ask Clear to let him down, he saw the world out of the corner of his eyes.

Clear was tall for a normal robots, and it was the first time Aoba had seen the world at such a different viewpoint. The usual large garbage mountains now seemed much smaller and the world around him seemed much larger. He turned very slowly, being careful as to not fall off Clear’s shoulders, and he saw the city where the robots now reside in. Smoke almost the colour of black surrounded the entire city, and he could barely hear the sound of anguished cries of human slaves. The metal around his feet suddenly felt much heavier than they normally are, and Aoba went quiet.

“Ah, Aoba-san there!” Aoba flinched at the sound of Clear’s excited voice, blinking away the tears quickly. He followed Clear’s fingers, and there he saw a red cape with white fluff at the neck and the ends, although a bit dirty. Before he could speak, Clear walked towards the red cape and slowly bent over, motioning for Aoba to step off and he did.

Then, Clear picked up the red cape and shaking it free of dust and dirt. He turned to face Aoba, then swiftly wrapped it around him, tying the strings at the front into a butterfly shaped bow. Aoba reached up and lifted the ends of his new cape up, then dropping it to see it flutter by his sides. A wide grin replaced his frown moments ago, and his sad thoughts were forgotten completely. Clear had returned the smile as well, reaching out his hand and gently ruffling Aoba’s hair, but neither minded and both were laughing happily.

At that moment, Aoba had thought it was fine to continue this way. Just him and Clear, no one else.

* * *

 

The sound of something crashing awoke the young boy, getting up in a rush only to find Clear leaning against the big pile of trash they had slept next to last night with oil slowly dripping down his arm. Words were stuck at his throat and panic arose, just like that time back then. _The time when Granny was…_

“Nii-san, it’s not good to fight us you know? It’s best if you just give up and come with us obediently.” Aoba turned his attention to the robots behind him, and his pupils widened. Ever since the day they walked into his house and took Tae away from him without mercy, the whiteness of their clothing burned itself into Aoba’s memory, and it could never be wiped away. His small body trembled, hazel eyes staring up at the smiling robots without knowing what he was going to do.

“Shut up…and leave…” The boy turned back to Clear, the worry in his heart decreasing knowing that Clear wasn’t…gone. _But what if…he was gone? What would I do then?_

“That can’t be done, Nii-san! You know how our master is if we don’t bring you back we’re the ones who’ll be in trouble.” The robots laughed in harmony, but their eyes showed no sign of friendliness. Then, without warning, the seemingly elder one of the robots raised his hand, and took a step towards Clear.

Before he could think, Aoba stood up and stretched out his arms in front of Clear. The robot made a frown of disgust, and he paused.

“If you don’t want to die then get out of here now, filthy _human._ ” Aoba flinched at the robot’s cruel words, but he didn’t waver.

 

_“Granny, what does it mean to protect someone?”_

“Clear is someone very important to me, and I won’t let you take him or hurt him!”

_“Ah, that means to keep someone safe, and to keep them from harm.”_

The robot’s expression froze, then he broke out into a frenzy of laughter, artificial tears appearing at his magenta eyes.

 

_“Then, does that mean that Granny is always protecting me?”_

“Did you just call him a person? A person? What a laugh!” Barely catching his breath, the robot stood back up straight, still chuckling at Aoba’s words.

 

_“Yes it does. And one day, Aoba you’ll find someone that you want to protect.”_

 

“Clear is human! The bad ones are you!”

 

_“Is that so…then I want to hurry up and find that person, Granny!”_

“Ah whatever. I’m tired of you already, so just die.”

 

He never thought he would one day hear the sound of his own skull being pierced through.

“Whoa…that was pretty powerful huh? Our master really is amazing at these kinds of things!” The sound of the robot’s amused words are slowly fading, as well as his vision. The crimson liquid merged with the tears that were already flowing down his cheeks, and the colour was soon absorbed into his red cape.

_Drip, drip._

“Aoba…san?” Clear’s words were nothing but a distorted sound to Aoba as he fell backwards, his head landing in Clear’s lap. There was no pain. Aoba knew he was dying. His consciousness was drowning out quick, and he didn’t have any strength left within him.

 

 

 

_Thank you, Clear._


End file.
